worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
PAC JF17
Background The PAC JF-17 Thunder , or CAC FC-1 Xiaolong (Fierce Dragon), is a light-weight, single-engine, multi-role combat aircraft developed jointly by the Pakistan Air Force, the Pakistan Aeronautical Complex (PAC) and the Chengdu Aircraft Industries Corporation (CAC) of China. Its designation "JF-17 Thunder" by Pakistan is short for "Joint Fighter-17", while the designation "FC-1 Xiaolong" by China means "Fighter China-1 Fierce Dragon". The JF-17 can carry a variety of missiles and bombs, including air-to-air and air-to-surface missiles, supplemented by a 23/30 mm GSh-23-2 twin-barrel autocannon. It is powered by a RD-93 afterburning turbofan, and has a top speed of Mach 1.6. The JF-17 is slated to become the backbone of Pakistan Air Force (PAF), complementing the F-16s as well as the J-10Bs (on order) within its aircraft ranks and is also expected to fill the duties of aerial reconnaissance, ground-attack and interception. Pakistan has already started induction, and has plans to induct around 250 units.1011 The JF-17 will replace Pakistan's ageing fleet of A-5C, Mirage-III, Mirage-V, and F-7P/PG by 2015. The first squadron was inducted in the Pakistan Air Force in February 2010. In China it is in an evaluation phase (passed design appraisal). Model Type - PAC JF-17 Class - Fighter Crew - 1 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 185 Main Body/fuselage 510 Wings (2) 155 Tailplanes (2) 105 Engines 240 AR - 10 Armour - Stops upto and including 22cal pistol rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 1.8 at high altitude, mach 1.0 at low altitude Range - Combat Radius 1352km Altitude - 16700m (55000 ft) Statistics Height - 4.77m Length - 14.0m Width - 9.45m (wingspan) Weight - 12.7 tons maximum, 6.41 tons empty, 9.1 tons loaded Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 1× Klimov RD-93 or WS-13 turbofan Cost - million dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - 23mm autocannon or 30mm autocannon Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 2000m Damage - 6d6x10 per 10 round burst (23mm), 1d4x100+50 per 10 round busrt (30mm) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 400 rounds (23mm) or 300 rounds (30mm) Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Hardpoints (7, 3 per wing, 1 main body) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - upto 7 Lt HE , HE or HE Air to Air Missiles or Lt HE, HE or Heavy HE Air to surface missiles or 9 shot HE Mini missile pod or upto 7 Lt HE, HE Bombs or CLuster bombs Bonuses - +1 strike for air to surface or air to air missiles, na for mini missiles, +1 strike for guided bombs bonuses and penalities use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at levels 6 and 12 +1 dodge at level 4, 8 and 12 +1 strike ranged +10% to piloting rolls Systems of Note Radar - Range of 200 miles (370km). Able to track upto 24 targets, display 18 targets and lock onto 6 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 200 miles ECM Pod - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators to detect Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - range 500km, can beboosted by satellite uplink Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot from damaged aircraft. References Used Wikipedia